The current state of the art for devices that are advanced via guidewires to various arterial configurations requires a separate device for each diameter of guidewire. For example, a larger guidewire having a diameter of 0.9562 mm may be used for certain aspects of a given procedure, while a smaller guidewire having a diameter of 0.254 mm may be used for different aspects of the same procedure. Using current devices, a different catheter having a different size tip would need to be used for each guidewire size. The 0.9652 mm diameter tip cannot be used on the 0.254 mm guide wire, because there would be a ridge created that would catch on lesions that may allow blood to pass through the resulting gap and into the catheter. As a result, the various sized guidewires require a large inventory of devices that may be expensive and difficult to maintain.